Hotel Helheim: Freedom
by monkan
Summary: It's been two years since he visited the mysterious Helheim Hotel he found himself inherit after his parents died. Despite moving on with his life, and stepping up to the role as leader in the family company, Thor finds himself being haunted by someone. Thorki. Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

_**~ Hotel Helheim: Freedom ~  
>By: Monkan<strong>_

Pairing: Thor/Loki

Warning: Slash, dub-con, sex, and if you've read the first story you know what might be mentioned.  
>Themes: Mystery, Thriller, Horror, Drama, Family, HurtComfort, Romance  
>Copyrights: I own nothing; all credit goes to Marvel and the mythology. I don't own any other brands that might be mentioned.<p>

Full Summary: It's been two years since he visited the mysterious Helheim Hotel he found himself inherit after his parents died. Despite moving on with his life, and stepping up to the role as leader in the family company, Thor finds himself being haunted by someone.

A/N: The long awaited sequel is here. I know that many of you wished and wanted this for a long time and I hope I do you justice. Enjoy and don't forget to leave me a comment.

**Part 1 of 4**

~ Prologue ~

The thunder and rain was going crazy outside the bedroom window. The flashes of light brightening up the bed where a man and a woman was sleeping in each others arms peacefully.

The topside of the chest of drawers was full of photos. Some of families and friends while others was of Thor with his girlfriend Jane.

Suddenly, the window opened just enough to let the stormy wind in, but it didn't crash open the glass and break it like the storm wanted to. Slowly the frame opened more and a shadow was climbing inside.

Sensing the company, Thor's blue eyes opened and he saw the figure sitting on the windowsill with his hands holding the thin wood. Black hair wet and pushed back from his face roughly by hands, causing a few strands to curl up and cling to his face. The face was pale and almost translucent white, making the piercing green eyes stand out sharply. A wet butler uniform clung to his body as he smirked at Thor.

Thor got up from bed, pulling the blanket with him enough to uncover Jane's bare shoulder. Unashamed by his own state of nakedness, Thor walked up to the other man and stood almost close enough for their chests to touch.

No words was said between them as they seemed to wait for the other to do something. Then Thor leaned forward and roughly kissed the intruder. Groans vibrated in his throat as he drank from those lips like a starved man. With a deep breath on both sides, they pressed their bodies together. Thor gripped tightly the intruder's waist so that he could hold him still as the other rubbed himself against Thor naked body.

One arm came up around his shoulders and into his hair as the other held onto one of Thor's biceps. The heat between them didn't cool down as they only parted for seconds to gain air before continuing.

Thor felt himself grow hard as he tried to undo the tie and buttons on the uniform and white shirt. When he had only managed to get the top open he used one hand to push it down one shoulder. With the planes of creamy skin presented to him, Thor let go of the delicious mouth and latched onto the neck. With one hand holding down the fabric, his other hand reached down to fondle the firm butt of the intruder.

Nibbling and biting his way out to the edge of the shoulder, all the while his hips rocked and jerked against the other, Thor groaned like a forsaken man who had just found paradise.

Desire and lust weaved together as he clung to the other like a desperate man.

Just as he was about to take those lips again, to whisper a name he should have forgotten, another voice came first.

"Thor, it's raining. Close the window."

Thor flinched when he heard Jane's sleepy voice, but he stood alone. His breath came in heated clouds and he was still hard, but the figure who had just been with him was gone. There was no evidence that he had ever been there.

No wet puddle at his feet nor was his body any more wet than the rain outside could manage to do on its own. No shadow or body to tell him it had all been real. He was just standing there by the open window in the nude, arm at his sides and letting the rain hit him.

Thor did his best to gather his thoughts and closed the window. "Sorry, Jane."

He walked back to bed and crawled under, letting the bed dry him with the dying heat.

Scooting closer so that his chest rested against her back, Jane could feel his hard-on and smirked. "What was you thinking about to make you this hard?"

"You obviously." Thor covered his real thoughts up and started to tease his lover's body. "I want to make sweet love to you."

Wiggling her buttocks against him, she sighed happily. "Then why don't you just start right now?"

As he took his girlfriend to the very heavens of pleasure, Thor couldn't shake off what had happened at the window, nor that his thoughts was betraying him by slowly replacing the body under him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Hotel Helheim, the butler of the establishment was sitting by the bar with a glass of scotch on the counter. His appearance was impeccable as always and not one strand of hair was out of place.<p>

With one touch from his finger, the two ice cubes inside rubbed against each other.

But the scotch was not alone as it was accompanied by a cocktail glass of Bloody Mary.

Taking the scotch first and sweeping it in one go, Loki made a face of disgust as the taste of dry ash and charcoal dried out his throat.

"Disgusting." he said while trying to keep from making a face. "Absolutely disgusting."

All while still struggling to keep his reflexes in check from the scotch, Loki took the cocktail and sipped it. He sighed in pleasure.

"Nothing like a good '84 to wash away the filth." he took another small sip even if his stomach wanted more. "It won't be long now, you bastard. Soon I will have my freedom and I will not have to live on rations." Putting the scotch glass down on the other side of the bar, he pulled out a bottle of deep red liquid. Refilling the cocktail before he put it back, the butler turned around so that he could take a look at the place he had lived for most of his life. Then he looked toward the doors which led to the reception desk and the 'family' portrait. "This for you," Loki raised the cocktail in mock celebration. "May you continue to burn in hell as I feast on your descendants. I will enjoy fulfilling their worst nightmare until every single one of them is gone. And you know what's the best part?" a gleeful sneer deformed Loki's face. "I will never go to hell for it."

Draining the cocktail, he held it up so the last few drops could drip down on his tongue in his open mouth. Revealing fangs of a predator.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2 of 4**

He threw down the papers on his desk and leaned back in his leather chair with a tired sigh. Thor closed his eyes and tried to fight off the sleepiness trying to take over him.

"Tired?" a voice asked mirthfully.

Opening his blue eyes, Thor saw _him_ standing in front of him with a pile of papers in his hands. Dark hair pulled back like always and a smirk lightning up the green eyes.

Thor made an agreeing noise as he rolled his head to the side. "I never knew how much work father had. It always looked so easy."

"The view from a child's eye mostly are." _he_ commented. "They don't know the world like adults do. And parents are seen as equals to God. All powerful. Protective. Impeccable. Perfect."

Scoffing lightly, Thor smiled before he moaned while rubbing his eyes. "It sure looked like that."

The papers hit the table with a thud.

"Let me help you relax." the voice purred.

His chair was pushed back and his thighs apart. Groaning when a mouth landed over his crotch and teeth nibbling and tugging at what it could get. The hot breath went through the fabric and Thor felt himself grow hard.

Hearing and feeling rather than seeing when his fly was opened and fingers reached inside his underwear and pulled his member out. Still somewhat flaccid _he_ took it in his hand and began to stroke it. _He_ worked it until it was hard enough for him to take it into his mouth.

Thor closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair, letting _him_ do the work.

It all blurred together: hands, tongue, mouth.

He didn't know when he became fully erect, nor did he care, as he was sucked and wanked masterfully.

Then, _he_ pulled back and ceased. Thor opened his eyes and look down at the pale face which could rival the Cheshire cat. _He _started again to jerk him, and as he watched he could feel his release building when the hand stopped for a short while before continuing. _He_ did it two more times until Thor was squirming in his seat, knuckles turning white from his grip, and feet digging into the ground to keep himself in check.

When he finally thought he couldn't stand it anymore, _he_ jerked him so fiercely and opened his mouth to catch his release as soon as it hit Thor.

He gasped for breath as his head reeled from his orgasm, and only with half of his attention and half clouded eyes he watched as _he_ licked his lips and wiped away the trail he missed from his chin.

"Thank you for your offering." _he_ purred before putting Thor back and closing his pants again.

Thor leaned forward, put his hand on the back of _his_ head and kissed him deeply. He could taste his release on the tongue and where it would have disgusted him he found it incredibly erotic.

When they pulled apart,_ he_ stood up, straightened _his_ suit, and with just a few pulls _he_ looked like _he_ hadn't just pleasured Thor orally.

"Wow." Thor whispered.

"Now that you are able to concentrate again, I would like to discuss the contract with you."

"Contract? What contract?"

_He_ smiled. "I hope you haven't forgotten my contract."

"Oh, no. Of course not." Thor pulled out one of his drawers and started to search for whatever contract he was supposed to remember. It was then his hand stumbled over an old envelope and he knew he had found it. "This right?" He put it on top.

"Yes." _he _whispered. "If only not for this contract I-"

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?"

Thor looked up in surprise. "What?" he stared at his secretary who was glaring daggers at him.

"Then care to repeat what I said?" she dared him.

"Um..." he tried to gather his thoughts. "Ah... Ivory is best?"

The secretary faced palmed herself. "That was ten minutes ago. And why did you pull out that old envelope?"

Surprised, Thor looked down at his desk and saw the old envelop with the contract for Hotel Helheim laying in front of him. The discolored edges and preserved seal stared up at him as if asking him what he wanted.

Thor couldn't understand why he had taken it out. He realized that he had had another episode but he had never done something he wasn't aware of. His head spun.

Ever since he got back from that old Hotel he could not forget that man who haunted his thoughts.

"I'm sorry but could you give me 10 minutes?" He asked his secretary, careful with his words so he didn't sound weird.

"Yes, sir." she put away the paper into the folder and left without further words.

Letting his fingers trail over the old paper, Thor couldn't help but wonder what _he_ was about to say.

_If only not for this contract I-_

"-I would be truly yours." the voice whispered into his ear as arms wrapped around his shoulders and hugged him from behind. He forced himself to understand that it was only an illusion. That man was not there with him. "But I could be." Lips teasingly trailed along his neck and up to his ear. "If you would only burn that contract then I could be eternally yours. Nothing would separate us."

"This is not real."

"It's as real as you want it to be."

"I love Jane. I will propose to her and we will get married. Start a family and grow old together. She's the future I want."

"And yet you long for my touch." fingers ran up Thor's jaw while the other trailed down to his stomach. "You want me so bad that you can't even stop yourself. What you really want is different than what she can give you." he felt his earlobe he nibbled on lightly. "And yet I'm locked away like a dirty secret. No freedom to decide for myself. No way to leave the Hotel. No future for as long as I live."

A kiss burned into Thor's skin as his breathing grew heavy.

"Please..." _he _begged. "Give me my freedom."

A knock on the door brought him back like he had been doused in water. He still felt dizzy from his daydream but he pulled himself together, cleared his throat, and called out. "Yes?"

The door opened to reveal his secretary. "Ten minutes is up, sir."

* * *

><p>Loki smiled to himself as he stood at the edge of the hotel property which only extended to where the shadow of the Hotel lay. He extended his hand only for it to get burned as it hit a barrier.<p>

Skin fizzled and cracked before it started to fall from his hand.

He would have his freedom and he would have it soon.

Just then, the rain started to fall and he walked back into the lobby only to glare at the portrait at the top of the stairs. Not even bothering to be rude to the painted face of his tormentor, Loki made ready to prepare for his dinner when a knock on the front door drew his attention.

He walked over and opened to reveal two hitch-hikers, partly soaked on their shoulders and out of breath.

Loki smiled charmingly as he opened the door for the pair. "Welcome to Hotel Helheim."

TBC


End file.
